


you’re pretty! n good at your job too ig. take my money

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre Two-Face, Unresolved Romantic Tension, also i’m sorry for giving no background as to where they are or why they’re there, could be perceived as telltale storyline. why not, i barely even proofread this i’m exhausted. if it’s full of typos that’s my b, i see one billionaire playboy n his vaguely distraught da best friend n go “i’ll take those ones”, im unreasonably anxious to post this. i’m new to dc so i’m paranoid it’ll have errors, is that a tag, my brain just went IDEA n i didn’t feel like explaining it, potential for a secret relationship...ooooooh...if i make a part two....., what storyline is this set in you ask?? i have no idea, you’ve heard of eye fucking now get ready for eye kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I guess I’m just stubborn like that.”“So I’ve heard.” Harvey watched Bruce draw closer and straightened his posture, suddenly intimidated. Maybe intimidated wasn’t the right word. “But I doubt it’s much of a problem being stubborn when you’re usually right.”Bruce’s eyebrows show up, his smile stretching into a grin. “You flatter me, Mr. Dent. Do you want something from me?” Harvey felt his chest tighten. “You trying to butter me up?”
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	you’re pretty! n good at your job too ig. take my money

Harvey had been watching Bruce before he realized Bruce was walking towards him. The two were on opposite sides of the dance floor, but made eye contact through the crowd of people. Bruce, determined to take the hard way, crossed through the dance floor, bumping into people and apologizing as he went. Harvey couldn’t help but laugh watching him. 

“Too far of a trek to walk around?” Harvey asked when Bruce pulled himself out of the sea of bodies. Bruce smiled. 

“I guess I’m just stubborn like that.”

“So I’ve heard.” He watched Bruce draw closer and straightened his posture, suddenly intimidated. Maybe intimidated wasn’t the right word. “But I doubt it’s much of a problem being stubborn when you’re usually right.”

Bruce’s eyebrows show up, his smile stretching into a grin. “You flatter me, Mr. Dent. Do you want something from me?” Harvey felt his chest tighten. “You trying to butter me up?”

“Nothing like that,” Harvey said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “Is it a crime to want to be on Bruce Wayne’s nice list?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have to do much to end up there.” The _you_ was personal. Harvey liked that. “You look the part, too.” As Harvey leaned back against the table, Bruce took a step closer. 

“What are you implying, Mr. Wayne?”

“When trying to get on Bruce Wayne’s nice list, being as pretty as you are certainly doesn’t hurt.”

Harvey stared at him. His throat felt like it might close up. He guessed he should have expected a comment like that, what with Bruce’s reputation and all, but it still left him pleasantly surprised. “That’s a little unprofessional, don’t you think?” He had meant for it to sound playful but Bruce must have missed his tone. He glanced away sheepishly and Harvey wanted to kick himself. 

“You’re right. Sorry about that.” He offered him a shy smile. “Hard to mix work and social lives sometimes.”

“Work?” Harvey asked. 

“Oh, right.” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “I came to talk to you about your work.” He glanced back at the dance floor. “Not much fun discussing it off to the side, though.” He took a step back, bending his knees and holding his hand out to Harvey. “Care to dance?” Harvey could sense his hesitance, especially considering the awkward exchange they experienced a few moments ago. In an attempt to reassure him, in a way, if he could, Harvey took his hand quickly. 

Bruce led him by the hand to the dance floor. They slipped through the crowd easier than Bruce did originally - the two of them caught attention and people made way for them. When they found a place to stand, Bruce gently placed a hand on Harvey’s waist. Harvey followed suit, setting his hand down on Bruce’s shoulder, and they laced their fingers together. 

“Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Dent,” Bruce said, before Harvey could worry about restarting the conversation. 

“Call me Harvey, please, Bruce. If I can call you Bruce.”

“Of course,” Bruce said with a casual chuckle. “Harvey. I’ve heard great things about you. About what you’ve done, about what you want to do.” They found themselves moving closer to each other, the action barely a conscious one. “You have faith in Gotham when no one else does. And you’re willing to put in the work that it’ll take to save Gotham when no one else will.”

Bruce’s words did wonders for Harvey’s ego. He couldn’t help but silently preen himself. “Thank you, Bruce,” Harvey said. “It’s nice to know my work isn’t going unacknowledged.”

“I think you have a bright future,” Bruce explained, “and I want to support that. It’s not an official deal of any kind; I just want you to know that if there’s anything I can do to help you make Gotham a better place, I’ll be there by your side.”

Harvey smiled, his expression softening. “Thank you, Bruce,” he said, “really. Your support means a lot.” He leaned in slowly, lowering his voice. “It gets scary out there, honestly. I feel like a seal in a pool of sharks; but before they eat me, they decide to laugh about how cute and defenseless I am.”

“You’re the _DA_ ,” Bruce said, eyebrows bunching together. 

“I know,” Harvey said with a sigh, “but I feel like I’m not being taken seriously. Because I’m young. People think I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Not yet,” Bruce added. 

“What?”

“You’re not being taken seriously; not yet.” They were close still. They made eye contact. Harvey could feel him breathing. “Give it time. All the criminals you lock up will be your defense.” Bruce raised his eyebrows at that pun and Harvey snorted, rolling his eyes. “And if they still doubt you..maybe you should look into them.” He shrugged. “Or they can talk to me.” 

Harvey was quiet for a moment. They had hardly just met but Bruce was confident enough in Harvey to stand up for him, to defend him from people who doubted him. His statement gave off a sort of “you want him, you go through me” type of message. 

Harvey couldn’t remember if anyone had stood up for him like that before. It felt great. 

“Good to know.” Harvey noticed that Bruce’s hold on his waist had been slowly tightening during their conversation. It wasn’t uncomfortable - it was firm, like he wanted to protect him. “Just don’t rough them up too bad, okay?”

Bruce grinned. “No promises.”

They danced for a few moments longer in comfortable silence, absorbing the sounds around them. Every so often, one would catch the other stealing glances at him. 

Finally, as the song wound down, their dance seemed to be coming to a close. 

“Aren’t you going to dip me?” Harvey joked, a teasing lift to his voice. Bruce raised an eyebrow in response, then shifted his hands - evidently, getting ready to go through with it. Harvey couldn’t tell if he was faking or not. He went stiff, straightening his body and clutching on to Bruce’s shirt. “Oh, boy. Please, don’t.” Bruce smiled at him. 

“Not a very confident dancer, are you?”

Harvey opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t help but be distracted by the occasional pairs of eyes watching them. Now, they were the only people not moving on the dance floor. His hands relaxed and pulled off of Bruce’s chest. He had to remind himself that people would be watching them, especially Bruce, and if they got too close, there would be rumors. A public relationship with Bruce could jeopardize his career. 

Emphasis on _public_. 

They drew away from each other, both hesitant but knowing they had to. 

“I should go make myself known,” Bruce said, half-sarcastically. 

“I don’t think there was a head that didn’t turn when you walked in.”

Bruce smiled at him as the two walked away from the dance floor. “Here’s my card,” he said, holding out his business card between his fingers. “Feel free to call.” A pause and a smile before he said, “it doesn’t have to be professional.”


End file.
